Flight of Fear
by LANIxX
Summary: Naked Brothers Band. Rosalina scared of planes. nat comes and comforts her. Might make a story with enough reviews! Naked Brothers Band rules!


**My first NBB fanfic. Enjoy!**

Rosalina clutched the armrests of her seat and didn't dare look out the window. She felt the plane roaring and go flying down the runway, and then lift up into the air effortlessly. The seatbelt sign blinked off.

Everybody started to get up and walk around, as there was a lot of room in first class (and being rock stars you of course got first class tickets), but Rosalina didn't move at all. She just gripped the armrest tighter and prayed to God that the plane would land in New York safely after their big tour.

"Miss? Miss?" The flight attendant asked her over and over. Rosalina turned her head slightly to show she was listening. "Would you like the chicken or the pizza with your Diet Coke?"

"C-chicken please, and that was a Diet _Pepsi_," Rosalina stuttered and turned and faced straight ahead.

The flight attendant nodded and left.

Soon, the flight attendant came back with her chicken and Diet Pepsi and Rosie mumbled a 'thank you' before returning to staring straight ahead. Nat walked past Rosie's row with a hot dog and a can of Sprite in his hand. "Rosie?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "Are you ok?" Rosalina snapped her attention over to Nat.

"What if something happens to the plane and we go crashing down?" She said bluntly.

Nat sighed. "Oh, Rosie, is that what you're worried about?"

Rosie nodded, and nibbled at her chicken and took a sip of her Diet Pepsi.

"C'mere, Rosie." Nat held open his arms. Rosalina didn't move.

Nat sighed again, and scooped Rosalina up and put her on his lap. She relaxed a little, but still felt pretty stiff and tense.

Ordinarily, Rosalina would be ecstatic at the fact that Nat was holding her. Her thoughts would have been something like:

"_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's holding me! Stay cool Rosie, stay cool. It probably means nothing. Besides you don't like Nat, he's just adorably cute and… I'll shut up now."_

You know, the average girl-freaking-out-then-shutting-herself-up scenario.

But right now, Rosalina just sat still. Nat tried to help her relax, ignoring the teasing comments and whistles from the band.

"Hey when's you're wedding Nat?"

"Just kiss her now Nat!"

And a really perverted comment from Thomas that I will not mention. **(A/N you can see it on my profile.)**

"Rosie, nothing is going to happen to this plane. The pilot knows what he's doing. And besides…" David cut Nat off.

"…if we did crash our fall would be cushioned by the churning black waters beneath us."

This newsflash caused Rosalina to squeal in fear and hide her face in Nat's chest.

Nat gave David a "How stupid are you?" look and David just shrugged and walked down the aisle to the bathroom.

Nat heard Rosie crying into his shirt, and didn't even acknowledge it getting wet. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her back and used the other to rub it. He began singing—

"_You went to live your life  
But why'd you have to go  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
You took my heart away and now I miss you so  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina__"_

I'll never be the same  
I'll miss you till I die  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina

By that time Rosalina had stopped shaking. She looked up at him, smiling. "Nat, I haven't heard that song since we were 11 and 9," she said. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nat asked. He pretended to pout.

Rosalina stopped laughing. "I was just remembering that fake accent you used to do around me all the time." She said.

"That accent was real."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously!"

Rosie looked at him. "You haven't said anything in a British accent in 4 years."

Nat stopped for a moment. All of a sudden he cried out, "BEHOLD I AM HEALED!"

Rosalina burst out laughing hysterically.

The flight attendant came by and shushed them.

"I bet your friend back in your hometown really loved that song you wrote for her." Rosie said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Nat looked confused. "What song?" Then it hit him. "Oh." His face flushed crimson red.

Rosalina laughed softly at his embarrassment. "It was cute. You had, like, a never-ending crush on me." She smiled.

Nat wanted to scream at her "I STILL DO!" but he kept his subtle cool and just smiled back. " But Rosalina, you can feel free to admit at any time."

"Admit what?"

"Oh come on, you know you had a crush on me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Rosie thwopped him over the head with her hand, and they both laughed so hard they fell off the chair. Rosie on top, Nat on bottom. They felt like laughing at the awkwardness of the position, but something was pulling at them to stay. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then Rosie slowly leaned in and captured Nat's lips with her own. They stayed like that for a few moments, Nat savoring Rosie's cotton-candy flavored lip gloss. Then they pulled apart. Nobody said anything.

Rosie rolled off so Nat could get up. When he did, instead of sitting in her own chair like he thought she would, she curled up his lap and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The band had woken up and gathered their things. The plane had landed safely in New York, and they were walking down the gangplank. They hailed a taxi to take them home. Thomas and Cooper lived near each other, so they shared a taxi. David and Qaasim lived under the same circumstances so they did as well. Alex didn't want to go home, where he felt sure his mom would make him clean up his room, so he made an escape to Thomas's'. That left Nat and Rosie in the leftover taxi. Once again, Rosie sat on Nat's lap. When they came to her house, Rosalina climbed off.

"Thanks Nat," she said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "For everything." Then she grabbed her bags and left the taxi up her steps and into her apartment, where she was met with open arms by her dad.

Nat just smiled, and wondered if she meant what he thought she meant by 'everything.'

**(Review please! Should I make this a story? It's your choice!)**

**3 Milani**


End file.
